


抱残守缺

by IslandParty



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 14:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20244274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IslandParty/pseuds/IslandParty
Summary: GT悟天x GT贝吉塔，隐藏悟贝，发生在GT剧情之后有很多私设和自我解读很病，文风怪怪简介：怪小孩和旧时代的幽灵相拥入眠，某人则已经离开了。





	抱残守缺

**Author's Note:**

> 想写出一种悟天和贝吉塔之间努力构筑出来的非常脆弱的关系，以及他们两个是如何看待已经离开的悟空的。总之，祝您阅读愉快。

悟天降落在贝吉塔的窗台上，轻车熟路推开窗进去。夜晚他从包子山一路飞过来，无声无息像是一道影子。他知道贝吉塔不会锁窗，赛亚人的王子早早做了准备，悟天走进没什么陈设氛围冷淡的房间，看到床上的凸起，房间里唯一的热源。少年走过去，男人背对着他露出的后颈在月光下照得发白，悟天心里幻想那块皮肤滚烫，却也觉得它应该冰冷彻骨。他慢慢跪到床前的地毯上，嘴唇贴上去是丝毫提不起兴趣的平庸温度，他有些失望。半夜偷溜出来的他眼神困倦，伸出舌头去舔那块皮肤。皮肤并不是女孩子那样的香甜柔软，长期的战斗和武练中的风吹雨打以及受伤使这个男人的皮肤粗糙，与长期包裹在紧身衣下进来才好不容易见光的白皙形成反差，皮肤发咸，如果仔细去闻的话还会有一丝老去肉体的淡淡臭味。悟天扭动舌头，仔细地将唾液涂抹在那块区域伴以不轻不重的啃咬。

在这样的动作下熟睡的人自然没有不醒的道理，也不知道他是真的被从睡梦中唤醒还是从一开始就是在装睡。贝吉塔坐起身面向悟天，被子从他身上滑下来，男人睡觉裸着上身与年龄完全不符的精壮肉体在悟天的面前被毫无顾忌地展示。纯血赛亚人似乎有些恼怒，他摸了摸后颈感觉到滑腻并且突突地发烫发痛，那个小子到现在也不知道管住自己的牙齿。

“贝吉塔。”在这样的私密会面时悟天并不会叫贝吉塔叔叔，或者说是贝吉塔要求少年像这样直呼他的名字。他们之间没什么好多说的，这一声呼唤更像是一句开场词来告诉彼此可以开始了。于是贝吉塔俯下身亲吻了少年的嘴唇，从单纯的嘴唇相贴上升到舌头交缠，布里夫宅里的人都睡了，他们是唯二醒着的人。混杂在一起的唾液顺着嘴角流下，贝吉塔比悟天要多上的几十年人生阅历让他在这场博弈里占据上风，他表情淡漠冷眼看着悟天慢慢坐到床沿，默许了混血的第二代把身体挤进他的腿间并在这时吸住少年的舌头在他舌尖咬了一下。

缺氧的悟天首先败下阵来，他推开贝吉塔喘着粗气，自下而上的眼神里满是年轻人的倔强和情欲。悟天擦干嘴边的水迹重新凑上去，这次他的目标是喉结。他能感觉到年长者喉结的颤动，即使过了这么久贝吉塔还是会在悟天抱他时不由自主地表现出紧张，与像是已经厌倦的表象不同的本能的紧张。少年留下亲吻的痕迹逐渐向下，那些吻痕标示出他是以何种方式与步调用唇舌侍奉赛亚人的王子。长时间的和平以及某个人的一去不返使得贝吉塔也有些疏于训练，虽然他还称得上健硕可相比过去还是要瘦了一点，纯血赛亚人本就拥有漫长的壮年期，贝吉塔的外表现在看来依旧不算老，可一想到他已经年过半百悟天的心里就会泛起不适，感觉就像一个年老的灵魂被塞在不应该属于他的躯壳里。

虽然这样想，但是悟天并没有意图停止，即使二人都已经心猿意马但他们还是准备做下去。少年的吻来到胸口，他叼住右侧的浅褐乳头吮吸，伸手再去揉搓另一边的，贝吉塔的呼吸加重，一只手稳稳地抓着年轻人的肩膀。只要他愿意，他随时都可以把孙悟天的肩膀捏碎，但贝吉塔没有，他仅仅只是用食指摩挲锁骨末端无声催促着。

等悟天满意地直起身，终于在这次性爱中开始找到些许乐趣时贝吉塔的两侧乳头都已经被玩弄得发红肿胀泛着水光，连同胸口的肌肉上也留下了用力揉捏的痕迹，敏感到即使悟天只是在吹一口气都能引起贝吉塔的颤抖和止不住向前倾渴望实际触碰的胸膛。作为一个男人赛亚人的王子敏感得有点过分，在悟天“享用”前就已经得到了良好的调教与开发，他知道这是谁的作品，但在悟天和贝吉塔的交流中他们会尽量少提那个人。

他们的进度有点慢而悟天当真已经有点昏昏欲睡，于是他决定加快节奏。夏天夜晚的燥热让两个人身上都覆盖了一层薄汗，在蒸发作用下微凉的手钻进贝吉塔遮盖身体的唯一一块黑色织物里握住已经半勃的阴茎。悟天在与贝吉塔有这层关系前从未触碰过男人的性器，他对贝吉塔不抵触，这很奇怪因为他并不算是个同性恋，他甚至可能连双性恋都算不上，他愿意与之做爱的同性唯独赛亚人王子一个。

少年的手在同龄人里算不上很大，但是他的情人也不是身材高大的类型因此悟天的手完美的包裹住阴茎上下撸动，用拇指去搓弄顶端的细缝，他腰侧肌肉明显的大腿一下子夹紧弄得他喘不过气，等到悟天停下手里的动作吃痛抽气的时候贝吉塔才意识到他的力气对于悟天来说会是一种困扰，他尽量放松双腿微微起身除下底裤，让已经完全勃起的阴茎暴露在空气里。到这时他的眼神还是没有温度并且不知是因为不满还是快感皱着眉，只有面颊上的潮红能让悟天知道年长者在心底是喜欢这一切的。

悟天的舌头掠过腹肌的凹陷一路向下，贝吉塔体毛稀少，连胯下也只有稀疏的一小片，悟天的鼻子蹭过去闻到淡淡的麝香味。作为来自外星的种族赛亚人与地球人的相似简直到了匪夷所思的地步，就连生殖器官与地球人也是别无二致。混血者的舌头顺着阴茎表面滑到顶端，用舌尖刮去溢出的尿道球腺液，按在大腿内侧的手明显感觉到肌肉抽搐。说实话他们的做爱有一种公事公办的意味，像是例行任务一样也不知道是在完成给谁看，可做爱终归是做爱，就算二人之间再怎么没有爱意涌动不负责任的身体也会把情欲推上前去作为自欺欺人的替代品。贝吉塔湿得不像话，透明的液体混合悟天的唾液搞得大腿根部黏黏糊糊，像是女性在情热中分泌的爱液。悟天觉得他正在服侍一位雌性化的男人，即使他的外表再怎么阳刚再怎么代表一切雄性符号的聚合，在无人知晓的不知多少个夜晚他曾在另一个男人的怀里呻吟，那个男人现在是悟天，再往前倒带则是悟天的父亲，少年继承了来自父亲的活遗产。

悟天把阴茎全部吞进口腔，他做得不熟练，笨拙地用舌头去舔性器表面的脉络，努力抬高上颚防止牙齿磕碰。少年给贝吉塔口交的次数一只手都数不满，大部分时间都是贝吉塔用嘴服务他，赛亚人王子技术很好刚开头的那几次甚至让悟天在刚接触到食道黏膜的时候就射在了他嘴里。想到这悟天试探性地做了一次深喉然后不出意外被呛到，贝吉塔推他的肩膀让阴茎从少年嘴里滑出来仅留下头部抵在悟天的嘴上。悟天不明白这个中年男人是怎么做到这么熟练的，这也不是他该关心的事情，他知道即使问起贝吉塔也什么都不会告诉他。此时此刻，他唯一要做的就是取悦贝吉塔，问话和提起死者并不在取悦的条目上。意识到自己技术的不足悟天决定还是老老实实用舌头舔不漏过一处，让贝吉塔濒临高潮的边缘愈发关不住嘴里的声音。

等到阴茎在手里跳动着即将吐出精液，悟天握住性器根部硬生生将贝吉塔的高潮憋了回去，男人发出恼怒低吼用脚跟踹少年的背斥责他为何如此胆大妄为，然后在下一刻少年的舌头扫过会阴舌尖抵在穴口时声音跌落成黏腻的惊喘。悟天空闲的手抓住赛亚人王子的一侧大腿向上抬起让即将容纳他的后穴完全暴露出来，深粉色的褶皱正在随着贝吉塔的呼吸微微翕张。扩张很容易，毕竟贝吉塔不是什么未经人事的处子，舌头很容易就可以突破括约肌进入到内部，他把唾液渡进去当做润滑，悟天放开男人的阴茎转而用那只手配合舌头的动作插了一根手指进去。后穴全然温顺地吞下手指，里面温暖湿滑，抠弄时可以感觉到肠道有韧性的表面在随着扩张的动作伸展同时又以绝对的热情吸着年轻的外来者。贝吉塔微微摇着头，用手捂住嘴不让示弱的声音跑出来其中还夹杂着几声毫无力量的训斥，却都被关在掌心浸润在唾液里听不真切。

加入一根手指像剪刀一样分开，能够看到里面深红的肉壁和上面粘连成丝的液体，悟天把两根手指全部推进去一直达到手指根部。中年男人的内里仿佛之前那几十年里与另外一个人的肌肤相亲已经把那处塑造成性器官，在少了往昔岁月里的倔强、高傲以及像是要破坏一切的攻击性，自愿褪去尖刺的他现在在月光下轮廓模糊，眼神涣散，他投下影子，出乎意料的脆弱柔软。少年轻车熟路地找到前列腺的位置开始着重抠挖那片区域，他看到贝吉塔扬起的脖颈，那里有他刚刚留下的吻痕。

孙悟天还记得那个和今晚一样月光朗照的夜晚，他起夜上厕所感觉到不远处爸爸和贝吉塔的气息，他偷偷过去，看到两具纠缠在一起的肉体。他仓皇逃回家里也不知道有没有人看到他，少年最后看到的画面是他的父亲在他唯一的同族喉结上咬出一个鲜红的印记。

后来他和父亲长得越来越像，发型也在母亲的强制要求下放弃挣扎变成了一个勉强的螃蟹头。他活得担惊受怕，害怕被亡灵附身，害怕走上和他父亲一样的道路。悟天没有像他父亲那样逆天改命的绝对力量，他再怎么走都没有走出既定的命运，以至于他与贝吉塔第一次滚上床的时候甚至产生了父亲在某处看着他的幻觉。

“你倒是……快点啊！”男人的声音把悟天拉了回来，他这才意识到自己走神了很久，原本用来扩张的两根手指也增加到了四根，贝吉塔已经被撩拨得焦躁难耐，在他的手指周围扭动着腰臀。他慌忙抽出手指从裤子里解放自己已经硬得发疼的性器，少年的器官还是未过度使用的颜色，简直可以称得上无辜的滴着前液。贝吉塔向床上坐了一点随后躺下去，他大腿用力夹了夹悟天示意他站起来，长期的跪姿让悟天脚麻站起来都是摇摇晃晃的，他听见躺在床上的男人发出一声嗤笑，少年的脸霎时烧了起来。

进入的过程没有什么特别大的阻碍，完全嵌入后两个人都发出叹息。贝吉塔到底是不再年轻了，他的穴道吸着悟天的阴茎力道恰到好处，少年不禁想象在那段争斗和性爱成为主基调的过往父亲感受到的是怎样的紧致，是否要在咒骂和反抗里花上大把的时间去让这个顽固的男人完全向他展开。赛亚人王子的身体几乎让人发狂，悟天的膝盖发软，以年轻人独有的鲁莽速度动起腰腹。

穴口被完全撑开，悟天继承了孙悟空优秀的基因，粗大坚实的阴茎一直捅到最深处，上一个达到那里的人是他的父亲。贝吉塔的脚趾抠进床单，他的脑子乱糟糟的，平日里的理性此刻荡然无存，他在悟天刚刚插进来的时候就颤抖着射了出来但性器丝毫没有疲软的迹象。少年的速度太快，他觉得热度一路从穴口烧到了肉体深处，耳边悟天还没结束变声器的喘息以及呼出的热气一股脑都被塞进他的耳朵钻进脑子，把那里加热到沸腾冒泡。赛亚人的王子管不住他的声音了，他叫得可能连睡在隔壁的布尔玛都能够听到，声音像是掺了蜜糖腻得悟天脑袋发涨，他宁愿贝吉塔不停地骂他，骂他是个混血的杂种，没用的废物都可以，但就是不要他像现在这样，叫得像个廉价婊子一样来取悦他。少年捂住贝吉塔的嘴作为一种暗示，男人似乎意识到了什么，他张开嘴含住悟天的手指舔舐。

其实在心里暗想，悟天并不排斥那些声音，他只是害怕这些呻吟继续下去会出现一些他不想听到的词，直白一点，他不想听见他父亲的名字从贝吉塔的嘴里冒出来，那听上去就像是寄宿在身体里的幽灵悄然苏醒撕破皮肉，随巨龙离去的男人在此时借尸还魂来见被他丢在地球上孤独良久的恋人。

贝吉塔现在是他的。悟天在心里默念，他又重又快地操着那处湿热黏腻的器官，贝吉塔终于忍受不住搂住了少年的肩膀指甲抠进皮肤。他眼睛上翻茫然望着天花板，浑身颤抖被不断涌来的欲望弄混了脑袋，避免他昏过去仅剩的浮木是悟天插在他嘴里的手指，捏着他的舌头揉捏唾液呛到喉管里引得他涕泗横流。

少年最后把精液全部射进了贝吉塔的肚子，狠狠射进深处像是要覆盖他父亲的所有痕迹一般，他愿意用一切去换他以独立个体的身份去爱最后一个纯血的赛亚人，而不是作为他父亲的孩子，他父亲的影子。

贝吉塔发出最后一声窒息般的低喘，昏昏沉沉地陷入半梦半醒。悟天丝毫不带情欲的吻他，搂住他背对窗子。他感觉那双一直看他的眼睛又来了，但他不准备去理会他。


End file.
